User blog:CaneTheVelociraptor/Revival of the Dinosaurs: Episode 2
Narrator: ''In the Triassic Period, they were just a spec of the Earth. But once the Jurassic came, they took a whole new level. We will explore the life of the magnificent creatures called "Dinosaurs". Episode 2: The River of Kem Kem '''The Documentary presents some live-action footage of the sun rising up.' Morocco, 100 MYA. Narrator: ''Welcome to the Cretaceous Period. Grass hasn't evolved yet, Central America has not formed, as well as the Himalayas. '''A titan comes out of the trees.' Narrator: ''This 14 meter long sauropod is called Rebbachisaurus. It is a Plant-eater, it has just came out of the forest to drink from the giant river known as The River of Giants by many Paleontologists. '''Meanwhile, smaller, but still big creatures come along.' Narrator: ''Meanwhile, these are Ouranosaurus, a dinosaur that has a Sail-like Structure on its back. It is a Herbivore as well. '''One of the Ouranosaurus has fully white skin and red eyes.' Narrator: ''This speciment is an Albino. For his looks, he is the leader of this herd. '''Through the noisy herd is heard the sound of rain starting to fall.' Narrator: ''The rain is starting to fall. The river will soon take a more larger area. '''As the rain falls, the herd sees a large theropod in the fog. The herd tries to run away. The predator reveals its face.' Narrator: ''Carcharodontosaurus, the predator of this land. Its name means "Shark-Toothed Reptile", which refers to its Shark-like teeth. '''The Carcharodontosaurus goes after the herd. Killing one of them. It then eats it.' Narrator: ''The Predator kills the Albino. The herd now needs to find a new leader. '''The Documentary fades to black. It then fades back in a shot of the river. Some fish are seen swimming. Suddenly, a narrow jaw grabs one of the fish. The fisher is revealed.' Narrator: ''This is Spinosaurus. A Dinosaur with a Sail similar to Ouranosaurus. It is one of the only Semi-Aquatic Dinosaurs. '''The Spinosaurus dives in the water to find more fish. Meanwhile, another Spinosaurus walks to the lake. But it hears a roar from behind.' Narrator: ''Someone has entered the Territory of the Spinosaurus. It is the Charcarodontosaurus we have seen earlier. '''The Charcarodontosaurus comes out of the ferns and lets out a growl to warn the Spinosaurus, but it doesn't give up. The Charcarodontosaurus rushes towards the Spinosaurus, but it slashes the face of the Carcharodontosaurus with its claws. It doesn't give up as well. It leaves a bite onto Spinosaurus' neck, it tries to fight back, but collapses on the ground. The Documentary fades to black. It then shows the Ouranosaurus herd we saw earlier.' Narrator: ''The Ouranosaurus are performing a battle. The one who wins it will be the new leader of this herd. '''Two Ouranosaurus stand on their hind legs and battle with each other. One of them soon gives up and walks away.' ''Narrator: ''In the next episode, we will explore the Harsh Enviroment of Late Cretaceous Mongolia. We will meet one of the most famous dinosaurs. Category:Blog posts